Half-Saiyans of Beacon
by Darkfire2466
Summary: Yang unexpectedly grows a furry golden tail, Pyrrha and who knows who else is a half-saiyan, and Raven is shaking her head at her ex-husband's stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OCs.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Raven had no idea why she was suddenly compelled to check in on Yang, but she was somewhat happy she did considering when she arrived at Beacon Ozpin and the rest of his staff was trying to calm down an absolutely massive, seemingly golden, great ape.

"This was not something I expected from a member of the Xiao Long family."

Ozpin said calmly, watching as Yang let out a bellowing roar, a shot of ki blasting a airship out the sky and sending it crashing into one of the towers of Beacon Academy that was still standing.

"What do you mean?! Yang's not a Xiao Long! Who said she was?!"

Raven asked, immediately exploding in rage. It shouldn't have been a secret of any type! It was dangerous to have Yang walking around believing she was a normal human when she wasn't!

"Yang isn't a Xiao Long?"

Ozpin asked, genuinely surprised. Yang matched up perfectly with what he'd figured any child of Taiyang and Raven would look like, but the monster destroying his school proved differently. Raven however, was bristling.

"NO. She isn't. Even then, this shouldn't even be possible. She doesn't have a-"

Raven could only watch when a blonde furred tail about as big around as a train slammed into the side of the tower the airship had slammed into, blasting it to pieces.

"...She has a tail. She can be stopped. Just...I'm not strong enough to do it."

Raven admitted, watching as her daughter destroyed a second airship.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP HER?!"

Qrow roared, already angry at Raven's mere presence, but to hear she basically couldn't do anything to help either?

"I mean I'm not physically strong enough. I know exactly what to do but have no means of doing it so I won't hurt her too badly."

Qrow immediately went silent, he hadn't even considered that Raven could be trying to find a way to stop Yang without hurting her.

"Wait, what do you mean without hurting her _too_ badly?"

Raven took a few steps back, sizing Yang up.

"The only way to stop her is to either hold out until sunrise or put her in enough consistent pain that she falls over. And wait it out until sunrise. One includes a lot of people dying, one doesn't. Got any borderline telekinetic students? Someone who can make use of the rubble?"

Ozpin gestured over to a redhead Raven was able to quickly identify.

"Pyrrha, screw the semblance, I'm going to need a super saiyan."

Raven said quickly, Pyrrha catching everyone off guard when her almost famous red hair turned blonde and an aura of pure power erupted around her, green eyes turning closer to a shade of blue as her now stern expression focused on Raven.

"Go for it?"

Pyrrha asked. She'd just been thrown into one of the Beacon towers, but had managed to narrowly guide herself through a window to minimize the damage.

"Yes. I'm going to get Lucas and Tanner but you'll have to try to keep Yang from killing someone until I can get back."

Pyrrha winced.

"Uh...Miss Branwen? She already did. Cardin Winchester was about four feet away from her she went Great Ape. Crushed him in an instant."

Raven cringed, she was familiar with the Winchester family, and had an odd feeling the now dead boy had something to do with Yang's transformation.

"Just try to keep her from killing anyone else then? I'll be back."

Raven said, vanishing through a portal as Pyrrha rocketed back to deal with round 2 against Yang. Rocketing off, Pyrrha ended up slamming full force into Yang's tail and giving it a bear hug, focusing on using her strength to squeeze her tail until Raven returned, and it was thankfully working seemingly, even if Yang occasionally let out a roar of agony, blasting ki into the sky. Raven, meanwhile, had just walked into an intense conversation between the four members of team LTRA, who had been staying in a house in Vacuo whenever they weren't actively on missions.

"Guys! I need your help Yang went Great Ape. Her tail grew back! And nobody knew she was a saiyan because her brain dead stepfather never said anything about her not being a human!"

The state of relative calm that had been in the room shattered as the four other inhabitants jumped to their feet, Lucas turning to look to Raven.

"You mean to tell me that idiotic insult to dragons didn't mention to anyone she wasn't human?! What if this had happened earlier? She could've killed hundreds of people without meaning to and it all could've been avoided!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I know, but hurry up. Pyrrha is holding on to Yang's tail right now and I don't think she'll be able to hold out much longer."

Lucas didn't waste another minute, sprinting to go after his daughter and hopefully stop her before they were forced to resort to removing her tail.

When they finally arrived, Roka was caught completely off guard when a knocked out Pyrrha was practically thrown into his arms.

"What happened here?"

Pyrrha just whined for a few minutes.

"Being hit by her tail is like being hit by a freight train. It _hurts_."

She hissed. Then again, Pyrrha was had just finished being tossed around, obviously somewhat dizzy from clinging to Yang's tail for the brief time Raven had been gone. Lucas watched Yang's body language for a while before finally deciding.

"She's dating isn't she?"

Raven nodded, she checked in on Yang from a distance, and knew enough to figure out she'd been dating her partner and teammate.

"Yeah, a cat faunus. Blake Belladonna."

Lucas nodded.

"Good. Pyrrha! Get her partner, I'll take care of this!"

Pyrrha seemed all too happy to relinquish her grip on Roka, flying off towards wear the rest of Beacon's students had been evacuated to get Blake while Lucas rocketed headlong towards Yang, flipping so he could kick her with both feet, actually knocking the great ape onto her back just as a girl wearing a Beacon Uniform and black bow was practically thrown onto Yang's stomach.

"Blake Belladonna?"

He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes?"

She asked, not sure what to make of the tower of muscle and fur standing in front of her.

"Look, I'll explain to you and your team later, but it is possible for Yang to control herself, she just needs to calm down. A little bird told me you two were dating, and you are admittedly the most likely person to be able to help Yang settle down."

He said quickly, Blake turning her attention to the giant primate beneath her as her bow twitched. She was listening, somewhat unsure of the situation. The heartbeat of the ape that was Yang was both familiar and new in an oddly comforting way. Lucas' tail flicked and swayed in the air before he spoke again.

"Just talk to her. Your Yang is in there somewhere, she's just a little...uh….confused for lack of a better way to describe it quickly."

Blake nodded, walking along Yang's chest as she made her way to a place she hoped she could be heard.

"Yang? Are you in there?"

She called, not sure what else to do when Yang's blood red eyes seemed to shift, suddenly looking at Blake directly.

"I know you're a little scared and confused, and that's alright. I just need you to calm down a little bit. Can you do that for me? Please? I know you're listening, you wouldn't be looking at me like that otherwise."

She said with a slight smile, her tone gentle as Yang seemed to be focusing more and more of her attention to her.

"They hurt you with those annoying airships I know. Just stay calm."

Lucas couldn't help but watch the two interact, but he did let out a slight grunt when Yang sat up slowly, giving him just enough time to start flying again. Shifting Blake to the palm of one of her massive hands.

"Comfortable now?"

Blake asked, having been just as jarred as Lucas when Yang moved.

"Feel up to just sitting here until the sun comes up?"

Blake asked, almost laughing when Yang nodded. It was almost comical with how big Yang's head was in her current form. While the two of them talked,Lucas left them alone together. Believing deeply in Yang's current control while he went to talk to the school's staff.

"I want to know who called in Ironwood and his airships and I want to know now. I will find out in a more violent way if I don't get the answer I want."

He growled, Raven watching from the sidelines. Apparently she wasn't knowledgeable enough to say that shooting a student with rockets was a bad idea. Especially considering the durability of all Saiyans, even halflings, and Yang's own semblance.

"What else were we supposed to do?"

James asked, looking up and into Lucas' eyes. Ozpin just sighed. These two had a rather violent past, and Yang was not the first student he'd had suddenly turn into a large ape. Nor was she the second. She was the third, though beforehand he had some warning that the change was coming, whether it be from the student themselves or from the student's parent.

"Well considering what I did to your arm when I went Great Ape without warning, imagine what could've happened if I wasn't expecting anything to happen? I'm more angry with Xiao Long then I am with you and you shot a rocket at her."

Raven let out an irritated huff, accidentally getting Qrow's attention on her.

"You knew about this?!"

Qrow hissed, glaring at her.

"In my defense, I tried to stop it from happening, I did tell Tai, he either ignored me or thought I was lying."

Raven growled. She was starting to see why she'd cheated on Tai in the first place.

"So you tried to keep this from happening, and it happened anyway?"

Qrow asked, he knew his sister wasn't one for blatantly lying to him. He knew her tells too well. She wasn't showing even a single tell at the moment though.

"Then how could we have stopped it?!"

James shouted, still having to look up into Lucas' intense gaze. Tanner had finally come over to see what was going on, having been double checking to make sure the rest of the students were safe.

"Well the most straightforward way, without killing her, would've been just to remove her tail. The safest way for her, calm her down and let her do that."

Tanner interrupted, gesturing to where Yang was currently sitting, Blake sitting on her nose with the rest of her team in her hand. Apparently having them so close was incredibly calming for her. He could even see Blake patting Yang's nose to help keep her calm. Now he could only wonder if Yang's state of calm would hold until morning when she'd change back.

"Wait, has anyone told them that when she changes back they're all going to fall?"


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OC

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

The next morning, after Yang managed to change back, team LTRA and the remains of team STRQ were in the middle of a meeting. Which wasn't going well considering Aito was the only thing keeping Raven from tearing her ex husband a new one. Literally.

"How was I supposed to know she wasn't mine! She's a blonde!"

Tai shouted, Raven being held over Juhachi's shoulder. Tai was being held back by Qrow and Lucas was just trying not to punch Tai for Raven.

"Firstly, Yang is blonde because of what form I was in at the time. In any case we have a bigger problem. Yang is going to need training for when she wakes up. The first change took her off guard and the only ones here qualified to help make sure she doesn't accidentally trigger another change are myself, Tanner, and Raven."

That really infuriated Tai, who tried to lunge for Lucas.

"I think I'm qualified to take care of my own daughter you furry bastard!"

He roared. Lucas didn't even care about what Tai had to say.

"Because of you, a boy is dead. If Ozpin had been given proper warning that Yang was not human he would have been prepared for a situation like this to happen. Instead you noted her as human, which she isn't. She is halfsaiyan, and once she learns to control her strength and powers then she can choose if she even uses her powers again after. It is for her safety and the safety of those close to her that she learns."

Aito scoffed.

"Lucas is right gecko-boy. You just don't know Saiyan physiology. Heck, when Raven found out she was pregnant with Lucas' kid she went to him and asked if there should be anything she was concerned about."

Raven nodded.

"Quite an enlightening conversation. Warning of her possibly being able to fly, fire invisible ki blasts, eating more than 7 grown men in infancy, possibly needing a fire extinguisher in every room. Very helpful. Oh, and of course the head's up that she could _TURN INTO A GREAT APE!_ "

Raven shouted, squirming in an attempt to get Aiko to release her.

"Alright, I'm getting angry and even Grandpa Krillin said Grandma was never this aggressive. I'm gonna get her out of here before we have two funerals to attend. Maybe more depending on how much Yang actually likes the blonde doofus."

Aiko grouched, walking out with Raven still screaming over her shoulder, Roka trailing behind her.

"You've improved at controlling your temper 18."

The Namekian said proudly. A few years ago Aiko probably would've killed Raven herself, and then killed Tai for annoying her.

"I guess. The kid still in the med-bay? I'm gonna drop the banshee off so she can explain herself. I mean, she did give birth to a descendant of Son Goku. I meant to ask though, how did the family name change?"

Roka laughed. When Aiko wasn't really that angry, she did tend to jump from subject to subject in an attempt to entertain herself.

"Somewhere down the line one of the female descendants married a guy whose last name was Kakarroto. Lucas was born from that branch of the family line. That's how Tanner's last name changed too."

Aiko hummed, even Raven seeming to enjoy the history lesson while she calmed down and got her thoughts in order.

"Hey Aiko, if you're descended from an Android, why is your last name literally 18 and why are you a cyborg?"

Roka rolled his eyes when he saw Aiko literally dispelling steam from her ears.

"Raven you can't just ask people why their name is 18 and why she's a cyborg."

Raven had the decency to look sheepish, especially when Aiko abruptly shouldered her in the stomach. A mild reminder that Aiko could, and in the past had thrown her through the ceiling.

"Sorry."

She grumbled, propping herself up off Aiko's back with an elbow throughout the rest of the walk to the med-bay. Roka keeping her entertained throughout with stories from Namekian history and information about their culture.

"Alright, we're here, I'm dropping her."

Aiko said, making Raven jump and squirm before being thrown through an open door and landing on her back at team RWBY and JNPR's feet.

"I really do hate you Aiko."

Raven growled, standing upright before looking at her daughter.

"Nice to see you're feeling better Yang….I have explanations to give don't I?"

Yang nodded, lying partially on her side due to her tail being sensitive after she fell on it earlier that morning after transforming back from her Great Ape form.

"It'd be nice. Like how come Dad didn't tell me I wasn't entirely human?"

Raven shrugged.

"I don't know. All I can really explain is how come this is the first time you've gone Great Ape and how you ended up not being Tai's daughter. Neither story is going to make you like me very much."

Yang tilted her head, Blake following her movement.

"Also, you and your girlfriend are cute together, but on to storytime. To make things short, sweet, and to the point….I'm pretty sure everyone here can do the math and figure out Yang was born right after the end of my fourth year. Problem is, Tai and I had a very...rushed marriage, and hadn't started dating until the end of fourth year. Before that, I was dating Lucas, he and his team went on a mission and were announced Missing in Action. After that I found out I was pregnant with Lucas' kid. The first person I told was Tai, one thing led to another, and I found myself married and trying to convince baby Yang that the ceiling fan was not a fun toy."

Yang blushed and looked sheepish and Raven chuckled.

"It took her getting hit by the stupid thing before she decided she didn't like that toy anymore. As for her first time going Great Ape, courtesy of Tai's weak stomach, he wasn't there when Yang was born. Summer stayed with me, Qrow went to make sure Tai wasn't vomiting too much. Just after Yang was born, her tail was still weak, so it was easy to just yank it off. Tai never even knew she had a tail, and Summer just swore to keep quiet."

Yang nodded along until the last bit of the story when her patience finally snapped.

"Hold on, my DAD wasn't in there when I was born?!"

Raven blinked and Roka spoke up from behind her.

"Dear god are we sure Tai isn't a Saiyan, because she is certainly his kid."

Aiko looked equally surprised.

"I'm just amazed that out of that entire story Tai not being in the room was what her mind processed first. Sad thing is, I'm not sure if that's from Tai raising her or Lucas being her actual father."

Raven nodded.

"I've been watching, it confuses me too. Besides, it's not like he was there for Ruby. Tai is a wuss when it comes to blood. Plus, I think Summer might've kicked him out in the very beginning."

Ruby whimpered, Weiss patting her back.

"You learn something new about Dad every day."

Yang joked, trying to lighten the mood. Roka blinked and glanced at Aiko before nodded.

"We've given him an ultra wedgie from the top of the flagpole while he was wearing nothing but his boxers and then paid Raven, Qrow, and Summer to not let him down. Glynda had to do it."

Yang paled, looking thoroughly humiliated.

"And I am now shamed. How did that….nevermind I don't wanna know."

Raven blushed a bit.

"Actually, at that point in time I was still dating Lucas and he'd taken me out on a date. I didn't see the damage until I got back and by then Glynda was already helping him down."

Yang nodded.

"Alright, so you really couldn't be blamed. Still, the humiliation."

Aiko chuckled.

"He asked for it."

Roka just looked away.

"I owed her a favor. Plus, I was almost late for a date because of him and I wanted revenge. The ultra wedgie wasn't even our idea, it was my girlfriend at the time's."

Aiko laughed.

"I always did like An Ren."

Immediately everyone in the room turned their attention to their Ren, who shrugged.

"My father was sterile. My mother knew him. I am happily half Namekian. It is the reason I can keep up with Nora."

Nora laughed and Roka just clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about being MIA for so long son. We should catch up. Sparring?"

Ren nodded and slipped out of the room with Roka, Aiko looking a little angry.

"And he ditched me for father-son bonding time. Overgrown vegetable. Alright, come on Pyrrha, you too Nora. I need someone who can handle my strength without buckling."

Pyrrha blinked.

"Take Nora! I'm still recovering from Yang's freight train tail!"

Pyrrha squeaked, hiding behind her shield. That was enough to make Nora look Aiko over again. She didn't _look_ so threatening, she was maybe 5'3, blonde hair and blue eyes, with a light build. Ordinarily, she wouldn't mind sparring her, but considering one of the best fighters on her team was cowering behind her own shield in a corner, she was fairly sure she was missing something.

"Uh…..okay?"

Pyrrha just peered out from behind her shield and looked at her friend.

"I'm so, so, so sorry."

Nora suddenly felt a little less confident about being dragged out of the room by the woman, when she realized, she should've just said no.


End file.
